


Go, Go Power Rangers

by Jacks20



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacks20/pseuds/Jacks20
Summary: Kim promised she would protect Billy. No matter if it meant her life would be taken - she would always be there to save him from the 'bad guys', high school idiots, or himself. She loves him and all his goofy quirks.





	Go, Go Power Rangers

Billy Cranston hated crowds. He had managed to get from class to class without a miniature meltdown, surprisingly. He eyed the disorderly students that littered the hallways of Angel Grove High. Billy did not like disorderly. He didn't like mass of people who shoved their way past or touched him in the slightest form. He tried to stay on the outside, against the walls and lockers, but somehow he ended up getting trapped by the horde of students. His ears hypersensitive to the sounds carried across the halls and classrooms.

It was too much, his ears began to ring. Billy's blue binder fell from his hands when he went to cover his ears. The school's lights seemed blinding so Billy squeezed is eyelids closed, trying to return back to were it was safe and comforting for him. Unconsciously his body began rocking in a back and forth motion. He could vaguely hear the shrilling ring of the school's bell; he felt the crowd around him diminishing. It was still too overbearing.

A delicate hand grasped onto his shoulder making his entire form go rigid. The noises around him had stopped and he quickly opened his eyes in shock. Billy found himself looking at a worried Kimberly Hart. Her lips were moving as she tried speaking to him, but his hands muffled her voice.  
Kimberly carefully wrapped her fingers around his wrists to steadily pull them away from his ears.

"It's okay," She whispered. "Come on, Billy. It's okay."

The blue Power Ranger shook his head repeatedly, his eyes immediately sought the floor. He started to count the number of spotted tiles out loud. Distracting himself from his friend.

Caressing the inside of Billy's damp palms with her thumbs; Kim waited as the boy realized he was being touched again. She could see the dilation of his pupils when they locked onto her. His thoughts going a mile a minute. The girl watched as her friend's face morphed from overwhelmed to anxious.

Billy began to calm, breathing in sync with Kimberly. They both stood there in the middle of the vacant hallway listening to each other breathe.

"Before everything with being the Power Rangers and you guys. No one would want to be my friend. They called me Billy 'Crams-a-ton', claiming I put crayons up-"

"Billy, stop!" Kimberly merely shook her head with a smile.

The teenage boy's gaze fell downcast again. "I'm sorry..."

Kimberly grew concerned - knowing she had accidently scared Billy believing she was angry. The pink ranger sighed dejectedly. Gently lifting Billy's chin, allowing Billy's dark brown eyes meet her matching own. It made her heart sink when she had watched him struggle and fall apart in the middle of the crowded hallway earlier. After seeing him murdered by Rita Repulsa's hand and Zordon giving the boy another chance by bringing him back to life. She promised herself she never wanted to see the light in Billy's eyes leave again.

Kim promised she would protect Billy. No matter if it meant her life would be taken - she would always be there to save him from the 'bad guys', high school idiots, or himself. She loves him and all his goofy quirks.

"Hey, look at me," She urged softly. "I swear it won't be like before. We'll all be here for you. You're not going to lose us. You are the sweetest and smartest person I've ever met. I only wish I could've seen that sooner."

A grin broke out across the blue Power Ranger's face. Kim's heart felt like a balloon about to burst inside her chest; she felt so much love for the boy. He started to clap hands in excitement.

"Good - because sitting with you and Jason during lunch has given me some high school renown." His voice monotone and orderly, yet a grin still played on his features.

"Wait, did you just joke." Kimberly held up her hand in a halt motion a curious eyebrow raised.

Wringing his wrists in desperate attempt to rid the small amount of anxiety. "Yeah... I guess I just did." He shrugged unsure.

"I'm proud of you, Billy." She smiled warmly up at him. "We all are."

Kimberly leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his warm cheek, making Billy's eyes widen with surprise. Confused - he lifted his fingers to the spot she had kissed him. For the first time he didn't feel overwhelmed or frightened by the fact someone had been this close to him. He felt like a normal human being for once, he felt safe around her. She was home for him.

"Go, go Power Rangers?" She questioned extending her hand out for him to take.

He grinned in a childish way that made everything in Kimberly feel warm and giddy. She watched as he abruptly bent down to pick up his blue binder and stood back up - reaching for her extended hand.

"Go, go Power Rangers." Billy laughed as Kimberly lead him to class with a grin.


End file.
